Was It A Dream?
by ArkeirynAyelle
Summary: Light has some very... disturbing... images going through his head. The question is, was it all a dream? L/Light


Was it a dream?

In the cold light of day, with the sun pouring through his windows, he certainly thought so. Those images… They had a sort of ethereal quality, which could only be in a dream. Or so he thought.

_He felt soft lips on his own. Opening his eyes, he saw familiar dark ones look down at him. He stiffened, but there were hands on his throat, on his chest, dancing a path of fire, and he couldn't resist…_

No. he couldn't think about the dream. He had more important things to think about. They were trying to catch Kira. L would be disappointed if he, Light, was not on his best form.

Turning over in his bed, he looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Asleep was the only time L really looked peaceful, curled up on his side, one arm thrown out so that he didn't tangle himself up in the chain that still held them together. Light didn't get to see him sleep much, though. Usually, it was L who was waking him up. He wondered why L was so tired this morning.

_There was something cold at his wrists, pulling his arms back. It took him a while, what with all the other sensations all over his body, for him to realise that the chain that usually joined him and L together was instead attached to both his wrists, and was wrapped around the framework of the headboard so that he couldn't move._

Light shook his head, trying to clear the dream from his mind. And why would he even be dreaming about… about _L_in that way, anyway? Frowning, he pulled on the chain

"Wake up, Ryuzaki," he said. "We've got to get up." L was immediately alert, of course. Sitting up in bed, he looked around, his dark eyes bright.

"Good morning, Light-kun," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I…" _Soft hands gliding over his body, and he arched up into them with a gasp on his lips. _"Yes."

"Good."

It had to be a dream, Light decided. It couldn't have been anything else. Even L wouldn't be acting so… so calm and collected if it had not been a dream. There would be something different about him. Maybe even especially about him. Anyway, Light didn't think that L was the sort of person who was just _do_ that sort of thing.

Although why he had been dreaming about it, he had no idea.

_He felt the fingers gliding lower, feather light across his skin. He was burning now, and those hands were cool and soothing. Lips claimed his own again, and he moaned and arched up into that wondrous, murderous touch._

L thought he was Kira, anyway. Even though Light _knew_ he wasn't Kira, L thought he was. Sometimes, his conviction was so strong… Well, if Light _had_ been Kira, once, and had lost the memories, then he wouldn't remember, would he? But even so, why would L do something like that to someone who he suspected of killing all those people? Why would he do such a thing to the person who had driven him to reveal his face to the Japanese police, who was a danger, outside of the law? Why would L even _contemplate_ the idea of doing anything like that to someone he thought wanted to kill him?

Light had to stop thinking about this, before it drove him insane. He had to concentrate on things. They were in the main room now, and there were seven criminals on the screen before him, all discussing who to kill next. He had to think about how to capture the one who was Kira, or the one who had contact with Kira and who L wanted to capture. He picked up the phone.

"This is L."

"_Sshh, Light-kun. Someone will hear."_

…

"Then these handcuffs will never come off. I cannot be allowed to be free again."

_Cold metal at his wrists, straining, pulling, gasping as those taunting fingers waltzed downwards, followed by the warm heat of that mouth, those sharp nips of those teeth..._

…

"That's what I think, and that's how you look."

_He looked almost demonic, hovering above him, his eyes hooded, his dark hair framing his pale face, and all he wanted was for that demon to… to…_

…

"Misa-san, do you love Light-kun?"

"_You love this, don't you, your whole body is begging for more, your whole being is thrumming with yearning…"_

…

"I could fall for you, you know."

Light's heart stopped. For a split second, he thought that L was… that L was talking to him. Then he realised that he was talking to Misa. If he was talking to Misa, surely it meant that last night _had_ to have been a dream?

But that thought swiftly fled. He was talking to Misa? What right did he have to talk to Misa that way? What right did he have to say those things to Misa, and… He froze. _And not to me,_ he thought. _And not to me. What…? Why…?_

That night, as he lay in bed, he allowed those thoughts to flow through him. Why had he thought such a thing? What could it mean?

_Warm heat enveloped him, and he struggled not to cry out, thrusting his hips forwards as he felt those cool fingers slide over them._

Surely, it had to have been a dream, but that, and the… that _thought_ he had had, that had to say something about him, surely? He had often wondered why he did not feel more for Misa, after all. She was certainly attractive, and while she wasn't particularly intelligent, she wasn't completely stupid, either. And she loved him, as she constantly told him. She loved him a lot.

_Those lips, and those fingers, and that demon, and it was all too much to bear. He arched up, straining against the chains on his wrists. "Ryuzaki!"_

There was a movement on the other side of the bed. Light frowned, turning his head. He knew that once L was asleep, he didn't move a muscle. Indeed, L wasn't asleep. His eyes were sparkling in the darkness, reflecting what little light there was, and there was the most uncharacteristic grin on his face.

_Was it a dream?_


End file.
